Check Yes Juliet
by Luna Sylva
Summary: Song-fic sur le couple Lenalee/Lavi, basée sur la chanson Check Yes Juliet du groupe We the Kings. Lenalee et Lavi sont amoureux, mais Komui et Bookman n'acceptent pas cet amour. Cependant le couple ne compte pas se laisser faire!


Bonjour à tous!

Ce court OS est une song fic basée sur la chanson **Check yes Juliet** de **We the Kings **(qui est absolument magnifique, géniale, super motivante, et... bon d'accord je m'arrête là). Si vous écoutez la chanson en même temps que vous lisez, faites-la démarrer là où j'ai noté le titre. De cette manière, le temps correspond plus ou moins. Mais bon, je vous conseille quand même de lire une fois la fic sans musique parce que le rythme est vraiment rapide!

A la base, je voulais faire un Lenalee/Allen, mais j'ai trouvé que ça allait mieux avec le caractère de Lavi, alors voilà du Lenalee/Lavi. Enfin, je préfère quand même le Lenalee/Allen!

Merci à **Princesse d'Argent** de m'avoir relue et corrigée. La chanson appartient au super groupe **We the Kings**, et les persos et l'univers de D. Gray-Man, eux, à **Katsura Hoshino**.

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

Lenalee était allongée sur son lit, ses grands yeux de biche fixés tristement sur le plafond. Comment avait-elle fait pour en arriver là ? Elle avait toujours eu des sentiments pour Lavi, mais ça n'avait jamais posé de problèmes jusqu'à la veille. Elle se remémora toute la scène…

Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, Lavi l'avait prise par la main et emmenée dans un endroit un peu reculé, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Et dire qu'elle avait toujours cru que ses sentiments étaient à sens unique… Le rouquin l'avait agréablement détrompée ! Tout s'était passé comme dans un rêve : il lui avait fait sa déclaration et, voyant qu'elle réagissait positivement, il l'avait embrassée.

_**CHECK YES JULIET**_

Tout avait été si parfait… Jusqu'au moment où, rouvrant les yeux, elle avait découvert le visage décomposé de son frère. Komui l'avait alors traînée dans sa chambre et y avait placé plusieurs Komulins. Bookman, lui, avait fait la morale à Lavi et lui avait donné "de quoi occuper son cerveau immature pour au moins cinq ans".

_**Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me ?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside**_

Alors qu'elle soupirait, un bruit contre ses carreaux la sortit de ses pensées. Il pleuvait, mais la pluie n'était pas la source du bruit…

_**Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
Cause there's no turning back for us tonight**_

Lavi ! Lavi avait réussi à échapper à Bookman, et l'attendait derrière sa fenêtre avec un sourire prometteur. Son maillet était décidément très pratique… Lenalee n'hésita pas une seule seconde : elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dans les bras de son petit-ami.

_**Lace up your shoes  
Ah Oh Ah Oh Ah  
Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me**_

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent au pied de la tour… Où les attendaient Bookman et Komui.

_**Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul good bye**_

Lavi se tourna vers la brune, attendant la confirmation qu'elle était déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout de leur fuite.

_**Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3, 2, 1 now fall in my arms  
Now they can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind**_

Pour toute réponse, elle se blottit dans ses bras : elle irait !

_**Lace up your shoes  
Ah Oh Ah Oh Ah  
Here's how we do**_

Alors que les deux hommes approchaient avec un air menaçant, Kanda et Allen s'interposèrent pour aider leurs amis.

_**Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me**_

_**We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side**_

Le couple remercia les deux Exorcistes, puis Lavi fit grandir son maillet pour descendre la falaise. Lenalee se collait à lui, et le jeune homme se dit que jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux sur son Innocence. Pour une fois que l'arme servait à autre chose que tuer des monstres ! Les deux amoureux avaient l'impression de voler à travers la nuit étoilée… Mais après tout, ne disait-on pas que l'amour donnait des ailes ?

_**Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be**_

Et tant pis si Komui et Bookman étaient contre leur amour !

_**Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me**_

Ils comptaient bien profiter de leur nuit !

_**You and me  
You and me**_

Et ce parfum d'interdit rendrait les choses encore meilleures. Dès qu'ils eurent mis pied à terre, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, euphoriques de ce qui venait de se passer. Oh oui, ils allaient profiter de leur nuit… Et au diable les conséquences ! Ils assumeraient leurs actes plus tard. Car pour l'instant, la nuit n'appartenait qu'à eux…

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu, à bientôt!


End file.
